P3P:RESET
by Senryuu.Aisis
Summary: 'There was no other person except him with the last name Arisato. So how did he get a sibling..' Based on P3P, Minato has been thrown into a New Game, along with him a sister whom he has no memories of. Will he gain the strength to face Erebus once more?
1. Back to Square One

**A/N : OH MAI GAWD ANOTHUR FAN FICTION. IT'S PROBABLY GONNA FALL LIKE ALL THE OTHER OLD ONES. BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**

**Yeah. Just a heads up. By the way, here's a small thing about the story. P3P, Minato and Minako as Wild Card users. Minato's using the New Game +, while Minako is using abilities of the New Game +, yet cannot access thy compendium, or create those max S-Link Personas. She does get the stat bonuses and yen, but not the weapons or Minato's memories.**

**Oh, and did I mention I planned for this AU fanfic to go with a past? Yeah, as if The Answer wasn't enough. =x=  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Time never waits.<em>

_It delivers all equally to the same end._

_You, who wish to safeguard the future,_

_however limited it may be.._

_You will be given one year;_

_go forth without falter,_

_with your heart as your guide.._

* * *

><p>A small jolt made the poor teenager shocked, and he cried softly in pain. He opened his eyes, a little tired and annoyed. With one hand he grabbed his head, and groaned. The place was all to familiar, but he wasn't happy with it – The Velvet Room.<p>

Back to Square One.

A fuzzy silhouette in black appeared at the edge of his vision. With its cane and long nose, the boy muttered a curse, and lifted up his head after blinking multiple times. "Ah, so you're awake!" The odd voice struck his memory, and the boy, irritated, looked up straight to the man.

"I'm sorry to call you back here. It seems that your journey hasn't ended yet." He opened his mouth, but was interrupted. "I know, the Great Seal and the Answer. We've sort of hit a.. technical difficulty." Frowning, the man added, "Erebus' power was strong. Ah.." He glanced away, and looked back at him. "It's not you who has a problem. In fact.. Elizabeth's brother requested it." The teen gave the host a confused look. Requested?

"Elizabeth even enforced it. It was a good idea.." He smiled. "I'm sorry, you must have questions. Please, go on right ahead." The boy hesitated, before responding. "What's the plan?" The man chuckled. "You'll see."

"My Social Links.."

"They've been reset. Imagine if you were starting anew. We've managed to salvage a few things from the past though, and hope they might help you. Your compendium is also safely kept by Elizabeth, however it's not up to me to when you'll receive your old Personas."

The boy sighed, and added, "That shock.." The man merely shifted his eyes to the right. The boy did the same and noticed the elevator attendant.

"Ah.."

"Time marches on in your world. I'm sorry, but our time is up." The boy looked upset a little, yet asked, "The key?"

"It is already in your possession. But I will be busy with another.. guest." He looked a little anxious, but returned to his grin. "The Velvet Room will be closed for awhile, as to that specific guest. I have to make arrangements. Now, I believe our meeting has dragged on long enough."

With a final farewell, the boy drifted off into darkness.


	2. Sister?

**A/N : I wrote this one a day after the first. Use my inspiration when it comes, don't let go! Also, I'm really excited over the fact that I got into the CBT for Dragon Nest, can't wait for it to be out! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The boy's eyes flickered at the light that spilled into the room. He tried to get up, but felt groggy and tired. That's what I get for turning into stone.. Why stone, anyway..? With much resolution to move on with his life, he lifted himself off the bed and changed into his uniform. Occasionally he would glance at his music player, which he'd left on the table.<p>

_.. Left on the table..?_ Come to think about it, his memory from last night had been.. a blank. He could remember his first time coming to the dorm just fine, but the day before was a black void. As he changed, he tested himself on memories and information. _Minato Arisato, Class 2-E.. Transfer student along with Aigis and Ryoji. That sounds about right._

He grabbed his music player, and almost immediately after a couple of knocks on the door startled him. "It's Yukari! Are you awake?" His expression softened and he replied, "Coming." He opened the door and..

"Good morning! Did you sleep okay?"

Yukari and another girl was standing at the doorway. He gave a surprised look to Yukari, and glanced at the girl behind her. "Who's she?" An awkward moment of silence passed before Minato realized he had blurted it out. "A-Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so rude.." Yukari folded her arms, looking slightly annoyed. "Are you pretending or something? Come on, she's your little sister! Act like a big brother." She then studied his face carefully. "You look very surprised. What, did you get amnesia or something?"

"It's okay.. Minato's usually like this when he wakes up." The boy stared back at his sister, and squeezed out a small sigh of questionable agreement. The girl turned back at him. "Big bro, it's me. Minako." Minato's eyes widened and he paused for awhile, then replied, "O-Oh yeah. I.. remember now.."

"Ah! Look at the time! We're gonna be late!" Shocked, the boy quickly grabbed his bag and headed off to school with the girls.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you go first?"<p>

"Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you two to school today! Wait!"

The three high school students barely made it through the door. Minato, being last, panted harder than the girls as he leaned against the doors. He nearly skid in from running too fast too. "We made it.." Sure enough, they were getting stares from everyone else, but they shrugged it off.

Once the trio recovered their breaths, Yukari looked out the window where Minato was leaning against. "Oh, this is my favorite part, where it feels like you're gliding over the sea." She turned to the silent boy. "Our stop is Port Island Station at the end of the line. From there, we walk." Noticing his little sister was walking over, she turned to her. "Have you two ever heard of Tatsumi Port Island? It's a man-made island. They built our school right in the middle."

"Ah, you can see it now." Minato muttered as he looked out the window. He smiled a little, remembering the first time he saw it. Taking off his headphones, he placed them around his neck. "Good eye, Minato!" His sister stared out in amazement. "H-Hey! I can't see it clearly."

"Big bro, let Yukari look too!"

* * *

><p>The private school was huge.<p>

It was painted white, with it's entrance laced with windows. Pillars stood to support the structure, and a large clock oversaw the main gate. It stood up behind the school proudly, as if to welcome the students. It certainly had its standards.

"Morning!" Yukari glanced at the speaker, another student among the crowd. "Mornin'. Well this is it." She stopped in front of the siblings, and smiled. "Welcome to Gekkoukan High. Hope you like it! Now come on, let's go in." Minato slowly put on his headphones and followed Yukari, his sister following behind him anxiously.

"You two are okay from here right? You should probably go see your homeroom teacher first." She pointed from across the hallway to a corridor that led to the west. "The Faculty Office is right there to the left. And that concludes the tour." Turning back to face the duo, she added, "Do you have any questions before I go?"

The siblings looked at each other, then turned back and shook their heads. "Wow, you two are like peas in a pod. Anyway.. About last night.." She whispered to them in a hushed tone. "Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay?" All of them nodded in unison, before Yukari withdrew. "Alright, see ya later." She dismissed them with a wave, and Minako mimicked.

"Well, I'll go meet up with our teacher first." His sister said after the goodbye. "Want me to register you as well?" Minato paused, before nodded slightly. "Okay, I'll see you soon." With that, she ran off. The boy was left alone at the shoe lockers. Knowing the first day of school, he looked over to the notice boards. It was crowded, and he had to squeeze a little if he wanted to check the lists. Glancing over to the one on the far right, he spotted a list with a small sticky note.

_Minato Arisato_

Relieved, he noticed there was another name as well.

_Minako Arisato_

..A little sister huh. Minato sighed and tried recalling. There was no other person except him with the last name Arisato. _Takeba.. Sanada.. Kirijo.. Yamagishi.. Shuji.. Aragaki.. Amada.. Iori.. Kamiki.. Oohashi.._ Definitely no one else was from his family.

_So how did he get a sibling..?_


	3. Stop Laughing!

**A/N : Hi. Did I tell you how much I hate laws? Bill S.978. 'Nuff said.**

**Oh, and reviews help me keep going. If you really want to help me, you can do so by reviewing. I see a few people watching or subscribing, I don't know, and it really made my day that you guys do that, especially with what my friends say at school.. Eh, nevermind. But thanks so much for taking time to read my story. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I'd like each of you to remember the proverb.. 'If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well.' When applied to student life.. this means.."<p>

Minato was barely awake from the long drawn lecture. He figured that the only reason they had the speech was because the principal loved hearing his own voice, and was about to doze off when a whisper came from behind him. "Hey.." He grunted slightly, a little annoyed. "You came to school with Yukari this morning, right?" He nodded. "I saw you two walking together. Hey, do you know if she has a boyfriend?" The boy ponded on the question for a while. Yukari never mentioned it, did she? Looking up, he answered boldly, "I don't know."

"Ah, I see. I thought you might know, but I guess not. So.." With a hint of mischief, the student continued. "How well DO you know her?" The teen closed his eyes and sighed. Three, two..

"I hear talking!" Mister Ekoda's loud booming voice made him jump a little. "I believe it's someone in Miss Toriumi's class!" The poor teacher hissed at him. "Be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble.." Murmurs arose from the crowd around the area, and glancing at Yukari, she looked rather uncomfortable. Minako on the other hand, who was sitting next to her, seemed pretty calm and whispered something to the guide. She nodded, and replied as well.

"Hush now!"

As quick as it was, Minato found himself shuffling to the homeroom in about ten minutes. Looking around, he noted that it was similar to a labyrinth, and took note that he'd better not get lost. He kept his headphones rather quickly when he was on the way back, and no one took notice.

* * *

><p>He found himself sleeping as well. Miss Toriumi didn't see him, with him sitting at the back of the class, it was hard to notice him. Wiping the slight drool off his face, he turned to look around – almost all the students must've rushed home for the classroom to be so empty.<p>

"S'up dude! How's it goin'?" Minato barely remembered, yet caught on quickly. While rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he spotted Junpei walking towards him. "Oh hey. Who are you?" He was smart enough to follow the time line, so to not mess up time and space.. or something like that. "Me? I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya." He stuck out his hand, and he shook hands with the sleepy kid. "I transferred here when I was in the eighth grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid.." He recoiled his hand and waved it at him. "So I wanted to say, 'hey'. Heh, See what a nice guy I am?"

Junpei's sense of humor ceased to amuse him overtime. Though he smiled, reminiscing the old times. Hearing footsteps, he turned around to see Yukari, coming over with Minako. "Hey, it's Yuka-taan! I didn't think we'd be in the same class again." With a soft sigh, she replied, "At it again, huh? I swear, you'll talk to anyone if they'll listen." She folded her arms. "Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?"

"Wha? But I was just bein' friendly."

"If you say so.." Minako at this time managed to hold back a laugh, but it was obvious that she was grinning. "Anyway, it looks like the four of us are in the same homeroom. Some coincidence, huh?"

"It's kinda funny." Minako said aloud, removing her headphones. "Yeah, I know," Minato muttered. "Still, I'm a little surprised," Yukari added. Feeling ignored, Junpei butted into the conversation. "Uhm, hello? Are you three forgetting that I'm in this class too?" He sighed, and his face lit up again the next moment. "By the way, I've heard you and Minato came to school together this morning. What's up with that? C'mon, gimme the dirt!"

"W-What are you talking about?" Minako, observing the situation, noticed that Yukari was blushing slightly. "We live in the same dorm.. There's nothing going on, okay?" She rubbed her temples a little. "Why are people even talking about it? Now you have me worried.." Looking back to Minako, she nodded slightly, before whispering to Minato. "Hey.. You didn't say anything about.. you-know-what, did you?" He shook his head as he looked up. The best part was yet to come.

"Seriously.. Don't say anything about last night, alright?" He smothered a smirk as his eyes darted towards Junpei. He looked speechless, with his mouth gaping open. Minako was giggling already. "W-What..?" Yukari looked around. Everyone was acting weird. "L-Last night..?" Minako suddenly burst out laughing, while Minato grinned. "W-Wait a minute! Don't get the wrong idea!" Grabbing his collar, she attempted to pull the boy up. "Listen! I just met him yesterday, and there's absolutely nothing between us!" She glanced back at Minato. "A-And wipe that grin off your face! S-Stop laughing! Geez.."

She gave a sigh. "I gotta go. I've got something to take care of for the Archery team. But.." Glaring at Junpei, she added, "You'd better not start any rumors!" With a deadly aura around her, she left the room.

"Kinda sour about it, ain't she.." Junpei muttered. The two siblings were trying hard not to laugh. "Ah, who cares.." He placed a hand on his face. "No one takes rumors seriously anyway. She's so paranoid.." Smiling back at the two, he continued. "But, hey! It's both of your first days here, and people are already talkin' about you! Though the rumor about Minato is bigger, of course.." Placing a hand behind his neck, he grinned. "Believe it or not, she's actually pretty popular. You da man!"

"Heheh, this is gonna be a fun year. I can feel it!"

* * *

><p>Minato quickly left before Junpei could call him to walk back with him. It wasn't annoyance or dislike, he just didn't want to hear the talk on clubs again. There wasn't must to talk about, anyway. When he got back to the dorm, Mitsuru looked up from her book, and greeted him with a "Welcome back". It was just getting dark out, and feeling drowsy, he waved at her before going upstairs to sleep.<p>

_.. Hey wait, wasn't there some talking down on the ground floor today?_ After taking off his shoes, the student silently stepped outside, making sure no one could hear him. "..see the newspaper? .. a lot going on."_ Akihiko-senpai._

"People who had no problems before.. developing acute cases of.. Syndrome.. Say it's due to stress.." _Apathy Syndrome, huh?_

".. It has to be THEM. Otherwise.. Not worth.. time.."

"You have a one-track mind.. okay on.. here for the next few days.. I can.."

".. Just getting.. practice.."

_So that was it? _Minato watched as Akihiko left through the front doors. He himself was peering down from the staircase. With a loud audible sigh from Mitsuru, he slowly got up. "This isn't a game, Akihiko.." Silently, the boy stepped back to his room.

_Well that was unexpected._


	4. Very punny, Ikutsuki

**A/N : Just before you start, I'd like to say I remember certain answers to P3P. Unless it's History, which I won't. So the below is possible. :3**

**Last pre-written chapter! 'Cause I'm lazy. Working on part 5. :P Reviews make me happy, if you add this story to alert, it makes me smile too, knowing that people read this.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The boy yawned tiredly as his sister skipped along beside him. School was a chore, and coming back again was just annoying. Was this punishment for not having enough Social Links? But with the results revealed to him while in the void, he knew some of them were relation ship ones and he didn't want to-<p>

"Did you hear the rumor?" He paused, before correcting himself. _That's right, another hint about Apathy Syndrome._ It was minor, and easily forgettable. "Um, something about a bathroom?" _Did he ever get to the base of THAT one..?_ "N-No! Not that one! I meant the one about the first-year student! Not only did she stop coming to school.." Minato sighed and looked up at the sky for a moment, before tapping his sister on the shoulder and continued walking to school. The bell rang soon later.

* * *

><p>"Open your textbooks and we'll take a look at the first novel by.. Zenzou Kasai." Minako was listening attentively, with everything prepared. Her brother, on the other hand, was sleeping at his desk. How he managed to finish everything on time, she wouldn't know, especially when he, like Junpei, usually slept during lessons. "Urgh, why him?" Toriumi gave a sigh, before commenting, "I'd rather teach about Utsubo Kubota. He became famous as a singer, but he's also produced fine literature. I wonder why it's not in the textbook.." She paused for awhile, before speaking. "I'll just bring Kubota's book in next time.. Hey!"<p>

Smashing the book she held onto his desk, the boy jumped in shock, annoyed that he was rudely awakened. "Minato, were you listening? Who did I say was my favorite author?" The boy yawned, before he cracked his neck while answering, "Utsubo Kubota. Was that so hard.." Miss Toriumi mumbled something while the rest of the class whispered in surprise. "It's good that you're listening somehow, but try not to fall asleep in my class, Mister Transfer Student!" With one last grunt, the English teacher continued with her lesson.

The boy placed his head on the desk once more, and before drifting off to sleep he heard students whispering, "It's so weird, how does he know the answers to the questions? He was clearly sleeping.."

* * *

><p>The protagonists opened the door. It was just getting dark, and Minato knew he hadn't any proper defence yet.<p>

"Oh, they're back." Turning to her, he couldn't help but notice that Ikutsuki was sitting down by her. He felt his eye twitch, in jealous, fear or annoyance, it was pretty much a mix. The boy knew he was dangerous, yet it was essential to the storyline, but he couldn't shrug off the feeling of him pushing her off Tartarus.. Great, something to fuel his nightmares.

"So, they are our new guests. Come sit down." Minato slowly made his way to the couch opposite him. He placed his bag down on the way, but picked it up again when Minako sat in his seat first. Sighing, he placed it down beside the table and sat next to Yukari.

"Good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school." The man smiled joyfully. _The same smile when he stood at Tartarus.._ It was hard to forget the face of a killer. "Ikutsuki.. Haha, hard to say, isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes."

"I understand!" His sister piped up. The boy felt slightly annoyed, yet happy that she was getting some attention. "I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take awhile longer before both of you receive the proper room assignment." Minato folded his arms and glared at him. _Bullcrap._

"Is there anything you would like to ask?"

"Why are you here." As he growled out his answer, attention turned to the Messiah. Ikutsuki flinched a little at his hostility, before answering, "To welcome you, of course. Speaking of which.." He turned to face the archer. "Where's Mitsuru, Yukari?" Blinking for a moment, she said, "She's upstairs."

"As diligent as always. Although it doesn't hurt to come down and say hello.." The Chairman seemed disappointed, but returned to answering questions soon after. "Who else lives here?" The reserved girl raised her hand, feeling quite awkward. "There are only five students in this dorm. You two, Yukari here, Mitsuru.. and a senior named Akihiko Sanada." With a goofy grin, he added, "I hope you all get along!"

"Do you have another question?" Minato shook his head.

"Nope, I'm all good!"

"Then, I hope both of you have a successful school year. Now if you'll excuse me.." The Chairman stood up, adjusting his glasses slightly. "You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early." He paused before grinning. "As they say, the early bird catches the bookworm!" The room felt very cold, and suddenly it seemed that the world came to a halt.

.. Just kidding. An awkward silence flooded the room, and it flashed into Minato's mind – _what in the world_. After this temporary silence, the Chairman finally had the courage to pardon himself. "Please, forgive the bad pun. Ahaha.." Yukari snorted in disgust and annoyance, before adding on, "You'll get used to his lame jokes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : WOAH! I found a plot hole! Dang, that was shocking. It's fixed already, don't worry.**


	5. Don't Sleep In Class!

**A/N : Short chapter is short, because I have nothing to write about! I am kinda worried though, the next day will be a school day and I'm pretty busy with extra-curriculum.. However you spell that. So if you don't see any updates, don't be disappointed, I'm not planning to give up this early! School Value ; Persistence! **

**\(O'O)o**

* * *

><p>"Working hard?" Ikutsuki pushed opened the door. It slammed behind him, Yukari wincing slightly. "So, how's he doing?"<p>

"He went to bed a little while ago. He's asleep now." Mitsuru turned towards the monitors, which showed complicated readings and signals. "Mister Chairman, do you think he's.." He shrugged. "Well, lets wait and see for now." Turning to the screen, he added, "The Dark Hour is approaching."

The sound of ticking filled the room with tension.

5. 4. 3. 2..

A dark green tint flooded the room. Only the moonlight that poured through the window as well as the monitor's output lit up the room. Blood oozed slightly from the clock behind them. The Chairman had a thoughtful look on his face as he watched the screen. "Hmm, he's still sleeping." The archer spoke up. "Then he must be.."

"As you can see, he's retained his human form. He's asleep, but he's definitely experiencing the Dark Hour. The only question that remains is whether or not he has the potential." With a smile, he added, "Although, he must. If he didn't, they would've preyed on him by now." Yukari shuddered. "Scary.."

"In any case, we should continue to monitor him for a few more days." Mitsuru only nodded once, while the other girl gave a sigh. "I feel kind of bad though, spying on him like this.."

* * *

><p>Minato woke up early in the morning. Usually he would go straight there, but today he still had time. He went over to the calendar.<p>

_4/9_

_Today's the day of the full moon._ The boy smiled as he thought about the sword. It would finally give him access to go out at night. He then glanced at his phone. Seeing as he was about to be late, he grabbed his bag and rushed out of the dorm.

* * *

><p>"Yo!" The twins turned around to see Junpei catching up to them. "Man, I'm so tired today." Minako smiled, and added jokingly, "That's what you get for staying up late." He frowned. "I didn't stay up last night! I just.. didn't sleep well enough!" The boy tilted his cap a little and grinned. "But hey, at times like these, it's best to sleep in class!"<p>

"You shouldn't sleep in class, you'll miss out on what you have to study!" Minato yawned. "But sleeping in class makes you feel more refreshed. You should try it some time, sis." With that statement, he tiredly slung his bag over his shoulder. "Besides, we have to listen to Mister Ekoda today." Junpei sighed. "Man, I'm not in the mood!"

"You two shouldn't be sleeping in class at all!"

"At least I'm prepared for the exams more than Junpei is."

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>"Man, I feel so refreshed!" The boy walked over to Minato, beaming. "Lucky for you," he muttered. "I was trying to sleep, but Ekoda just made it difficult to do so.." The boy yawned sleepily. "Junpei, you really shouldn't sleep in class.." Minako slowly walked over, a little annoyed. "How are you going to pass the exams at this rate?"<p>

"Hey, how about your brother?"

"At least he listened.." Junpei groaned in defeat. "Hey.. you wanna visit Paulownia Mall?" He looked up at him. "Dude, you've been here for like a day, how'd you know about that place?" The Messiah bit his lip. "I might've.. overheard conversations." Minako face lit up all of a sudden. "Hey, do you think they sell clothing there?"

The boys exchanged glances, looked back to her and shook their heads. "No."

* * *

><p>"Whenever I hang out with the guys from school, we usually end up here." Minato yawned a little, and in the midst of the crowd he lost Junpei and Minako. Smiling, he glanced back at them before heading towards the alley.<p>

It somehow managed to glow teal, no matter what happened. He figured it was because of the Velvet Room being there, yet the door didn't show up. It was as if nothing had happened there. The student sighed and checked the walls, before heading back to the dorm.

_Man, I feel really tired today.. _He placed a hand on his forehead as he entered the building. "Welcome back." He nodded slightly and switched on the television. Nothing interesting was on, except a show on how to cure your wounds, but he was already drowsy when it came on. Minato slowly headed upstairs for bed, the thought of the full moon completely wiped from his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Boy, I'll have fun writing the next chapter. :3**


	6. Persona

**A/N : Wow, seems like for every chapter I have up, one more review is added. Dang coincidences how do they work.**

**RE : Have a Little Feith, I don't know. I don't have a lot of time on my hands, and I finish these within a night. Of course, homework bothers me, so I'll try to write as much as I can. But I assure you, when there's events, I will try to write them as much as I can. -points down- :3**

**RE : Amekoryuu, POINT DAWHHNN~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The door slammed shut. Turning back, the Chairman asked politely, "How are they?" The two glanced back at him. "The same as last night." He displayed a thoughtful expression. "Hm.. Very interesting. Even those who have the potential tend to be unstable at first." He looked towards the screen. "Memory loss, disorientation.. but these subjects are rather unique. They haven't shown any of the common symptoms." Yukari looked back at the other two, unhappy. "But.. we're treating them like guinea pigs!"<p>

Ikutsuki grimaced. "I understand your concern, but it's imperative that we recruit new members." He then smiled and said, "I heard they're your classmate... Wouldn't you be more comfortable working with people from the same grade?" The archer sighed. "Yeah, I guess. But still.."

Silence flooded the room for a moment, and a beep then came from the machine. Mitsuru quickly hit a button on the panel. "Command room." Slight static could be heard from the speakers, as well as the sound of panting and footsteps. "Is that you, Akihiko?" A draw of breath could be heard. "You're not gonna believe this. This thing is huge!" On the radar, a green mark showed up – Akihiko's co-ordinates. "Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk, it's chasing me." Mitsuru winced, though unnoticeable.

"I wanted to let you guys know, I'm almost there." Yukari's eyes widened. "Does that mean he's bringing that thing here?" The button clicked back into position as she lifted her finger off. She turned to the chairman. "Mister Chairman! Let's suspend observation for now. We'll prepare for battle!" The group nodded approvingly and rushed downstairs.

* * *

><p>When they were down, Akihiko had already shut the door and was on the floor, gasping for breath. "Akihiko!" The team approached him, worried. He tried to stand, but whined softly in pain as he tried to stand up. "Senpai!" The boxer could only lift his head. "I'm alright. Get ready to be surprised." He smirked smugly at the door. "It'll be here any second."<p>

"This is no time to joke around!" Ikutsuki only managed to squeeze in a question - "It's one of them, Akihiko?" He nodded and held onto the counter for support as he tried to stand up. "Yes, but not an ordinary one.." The ground began to shake all of a sudden. Unsteady, he stood his ground. "Ah.. What the - You've gotta be kidding me!" Yukari grabbed onto the edge of the counter. Mitsuru, completely unfazed by the shake pulled out her gun from a small pocket. "Mister Chairman, please head for the command room!" Nodding at the archer, she added, "Takeba, go upstairs and wake them up. Then escape out the back."

"But what about you two?"

"We'll stop it here. You led it to us Akihiko, so I'm afraid you'll have to fight." The boy glared at her. "Like I had a choice!" He turned to Yukari, who stood in panic. "What are you waiting for Yukari," he spat. "Go!"

* * *

><p><em>God.. Where are those pills I bought? I'm pretty sure I.. Oh wait that was..<em>Minato grabbed his head painfully and rubbed the back of it hard. The jerk had caused his alarm clock to fall on him and bounce off his bed. Still sleepy, he went to go out to find some medicine when a couple knocks on the door woke him up. "Wake up! Sorry, I'm coming in!" The boy stepped back a little before being greeted by Yukari. Behind her was Minako, looking frightened. "We have to get out of here right now!"

"What's going on?" It hit him quick - the night of the first full moon. "I don't have time to explain! Hurry, downstai – Wait, take this, just in case." She hands him a sword. It shone under the light, and Minato would hold it's beauty.. if it wasn't such a critical moment. He swiped the sword from her. "Now come on!" He glanced at his sister, who held a spear. It was obvious that she was shaken, and he signaled the girl to follow as he rushed downstairs after Yukari.

The dining room was where they ran to. The back door was right next to the cupboards, and the group stopped to take a breath. "Alright, we should be safe-" A sudden beep came from nowhere. "Takeba, do you read me?" Alarmed, Minako clenched the spear even tigher. "Y-Yes! I hear you." Mitsuru's voice, though unclear, was filled with worry. "Be careful, there's more than one enemy! The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!"

"What?" But before she could respond, several knocks and bangs came from the back door. The girls cringed in fear, while Minato was kept unfazed as always. "L-Let's pull back!" They stormed up the stairs to the second floor. Several shifts and movements could be heard as they huddled together. "What was that? I think it's getting closer.." They became louder each second. "K-Keep moving! Hurry!"

"Oh yeah! If we go out through here.." The trio rushed out the door to the rooftop as they reached the fifth floor, and Yukari locked the door behind her. They leaned against the wall, panting tiredly. "I-I think we're okay for now.." They felt the building shift under their feets.. and..

* * *

><p>It was hideous. Deep black arms clung onto the edge of the roof top. One of them held a mask and, acting like its face, turned the mask, as if to look around. It seemed to glare at the trio, and multiple hands retreated back, only to emerge once again – wielding knives. Its free hands pulled up the creature, and acted feet. It had no source – no body, just a cross point of arms, if you could even call it a body. They were entangled everywhere, and its teal blue mask stuck out like a sore thumb.<p>

"You've gotta be kidding me – it climbed up the wall?" Minako shivered in fear, the weapon shaking violently. Minato stared in disbelief – he recognized things he had never bothered to remember.

* * *

><p>"There! They're on the roof!" Akihiko slid on his boxing gloves. Mitsuru tightened the grip on her gun as she stared at it. "That gigantic shadow.. Just what is it we're dealing with?" The boxer looked up at her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Let's go Mitsuru." The Chairman, who was watching the monitor the entire time, hesitated as they began to leave. His eyes widened as he raised his hand and yelled. "Wait!"<p>

* * *

><p>"That's the thing that attacked this place..We call them Shadows.." He glanced at his sister, who trembled and blurted out odd sounds at random intervals, while holding her weapon in a rather rough fighting stance. "Oh yeah.. I-I'll have to fight. No worries, I can summon mine.." Her hands tightened around the silver gun she held in her hands.<p>

"H-Here goes.." She aimed the gun at her head and panted. Minako shrieked in fear and shock, and dropped her weapon. "BIG BRO, WHAT'S YUKARI TRYING TO DO?" He winced, and rushed towards Yukari, pushing her back as the creature pointed at her direction. A burst of flames shot out of the ground – Minato had forgotten this sensation of pain, Agilao, and flinched. Yet, it didn't seem to scratch him – too badly, at least, his sleeves were slightly burnt. A high pitched scream filled the air, he knew it was Minako. Glancing at Yukari, who was thrown near to his sister, his eyes caught the glimpse of something silver..

It lied right in front of him. He slowly picked it up, smirking. Turning his head to his sister, he remembered the burst of energy – Death – that came out of him. Now how will destiny play her cards..?

He aimed the gun barrel at his temple, and as he started to pull the trigger with a smug grin, he softly whispered..

_Persona._

A cold chill rushed into his body, and he felt a heavy weight leaving his back. A mist swirled above him – it formed to be the Master of Strings, Orpheus. The Persona shone brightly under the dark green sky.

_Thou art I.. and I am thou.._

A sudden stab within his mind drove him to clutch his head and drop down. He clenched the gun in his hand, and all of a sudden he lost control.

Orpheus shrieked. Minato got up. _But how-_ He wasn't control of his body anymore. His free hand covered the lock of hair that covered his left eye. With one move, the gun was flung towards Minako, and his eyes widened. "NO!" He couldn't move, and god knows what happened as the gun fell to the floor. She blinked in shock and fear, the throw leaving her speechless, yet the Persona above her..

Orpheus, but it was colored differently. It shrieked in resonance with his, and both of them disintegrated into dark energy beads. They came together in the center of the battlefield, and a blinding light followed. He shielded his eyes – finally regained control. The light stopped and as they opened their eyes, Thanatos stood before them. It slashed at the Shadow's mask, and ripped the remainder of it apart. It gripped an arm of it as it wriggled to free itself, and disappeared into black energy bubbles. Thanatos gave a final roar.

* * *

><p>Mitsuru took in a sharp breath. Akihiko and Ikutsuki stared at the screen in astonishment.. "W-What the hell was that?"<p>

* * *

><p>Thanatos disappeared into thin air. Yukari, now awake, panted. "I-Is it over..?" Minato sighed and glanced at his sister when a black, gooey creature caught his eye. "It's still moving!" He growled, annoyed and rushed for the archer. "N-No! Get away from me!" It moaned softly and headed towards her. A sudden slash right on its mask made it stop, and it disappeared into dark droplets. Minako looked up, panicked and tired. She fell to the floor quickly, and dropped the weapon on the ground. It poked slightly at the Maya Shadow that came to back up it's companion. Minato swung his blade at it.<p>

The energy orbs disappeared and the Messiah smiled faintly as he dropped to the floor. He grasped his face, panting hard. _I didn't think it'd take this much energy.. Still.._

His body fell, and he let go of his sword.

"Are you okay? Come on.. Please.. Can you hear me?" He felt her hands grabbed his shoulders. "Answer me!"

He smiled once more, and muttered tiredly,

"_Heh_.. I did it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I must be jinxing myself right now because of the A/N above! About how the coincidences are with chapters and reviews.. ah nevermind.**

**Reviews make me happy! So if you like happy, review! or something i dont know.  
><strong>


	7. Potato Chips and Personas!

**A/N : I shouldn't try to write these at night, my poor eyes.. T_T Then again, school was tough today..**

**RE : Tsubasa, Amekoryuu, I think I got the wrong person the past chapter. Oh god I'm so sorry D;**

**RE : Tsubasa, yes, Minako did faint. But it wasn't meant to be obvious. **

**RE : Feith, thanks alot. :3 I'm fine without a beta, though after I wake up and come back here I find plenty of errors.. Nevermind.. _(_ _)_ zzz *smack*  
><strong>

**RE : Risky, thanks :D Pairings huh? Minato's will be default, but I'm kinda stuck on Minako's for awhile. Originally I planned it to be Shinjiro, then I got mixed up with Theo.. D;  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"It's so nice to see you again." Minato shut his eyes tightly. The blinding light from the Velvet Room hurt them, and he wanted rest so badly.. "I see that it was Orpheus that heeded your calling." He nodded slightly. "Orpheus.. is it that thing's name?" His eyes shot open as he turned around. There was another chair, and Minako sat there calmly as she talked to Igor. "Ah, welcome back, Master Minato. We were just discussing about Personas." He turned to face the old man as he stood up. "B-But, how is she here?"<p>

"Big Bro.. Why do you sound so mean? It's as if you don't want me here!" Minato sighed and slumped back down into his seat. "I-It's just.. Never mind, forget I said anything." He placed a hand on his face in defeat, and listened as the two continued with their conversation. "Oh, Igor, what did you say we were talking about? Profounds?"

The boy's eyes wandered around the room. _That clock.. Wait a minute.. Where's Elizabeth..?_ ".. Think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships." She placed a finger on her chin. "A mask, huh?" The man nodded. "When you use your Persona ability, you must channel your inner strength. This ability evolves as you develop your Social Links – your emotional ties with others."

"So, if I spend time with people, it develops my Social Links and I get stronger?" Igor nodded happily. "I'm glad you understand. Now then, time marches on in your world. I shouldn't keep you two here any longer. The next time we meet, you will come here of your own accord." Minato opened his mouth, but found that he could not say a word. _You idiot, say something!_ "Until then, farewell."

_Wait! What happened to Elizabeth..?_ The room darken, and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"POTATO CHIPS AND PERSONAS. BEST THING EVER." Minato smiled and reached out for the last chip, the last one to complete the Orpheus painting. As he did, he felt himself wake up when he touched the chip. The boy looked up at a white ceiling, shocked and surprised. <em>Come on.. wait. How long have I been sleeping for?<em> "Oh, you're awake!" He blinked once more. "Uhm, how do you feel?" Minato slowly pushed himself up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I'm fine, I guess.. Wait, where's my sister?" Yukari smiled. "Thank goodness, you finally came to."

"Oh, and your sister should be in another room. The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you. He said you were just exhausted." He smiled. "I guess so, considering I went to bed early." An awkward silence filled the room, then the archer spoke up. "Uhm.. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything.." _Don't sweat it._ "But your power.. It was amazing.."

".. What'd I do? I don't think.. it was all that."

"Well, remember that power you used? We call it 'Persona', and those creatures you defeated are 'Shadows'.. our enemy." She sighed. "Plus, it takes courage to wield a gun and pull the trigger while aiming at your head.. Ah, we'll explain the rest later. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." Minato shook his head. "It's alright."

".. I wanted to tell you that.. I'm sorta like you."

"Hmm?"

Minato looked up at her, who was twiddling her thumbs. "My dad died in an accident when I was little, and my mom and I aren't exactly on good terms.. You're all alone too, right?" He nodded silently and acknowledged her smile. "To be honest.. I already know about your past. But it didn't seem fair.. so I wanted you to know about mine."

"Oh, thanks.. But I thought you said something about an accident?" She nodded. "It was back in '99. There was a big explosion in the area. Supposedly.. my dad died in the blast, but nobody really knows what happened. He.. He was working in a lab run by the Kirijo Group. So, I'm hoping that if I stick around long enough, I'll find out something. That's why I'm going to Gekkoukan High, and why I was there when this happened to you."

She sighed. "Of course, I panicked and wasn't much help. It was my first time fighting them too.. I'm sorry.."

"For what?"

".. You wouldn't have to go through all this.. if I wasn't such a coward.." Minato bit his lip. "It's.. not your fault."

".. Thanks.. But still, here I am telling you all this the minute you wake up."

"I'm fine with it." Yukari smiled. "You know, while I was waiting, I thought to myself, 'I've been hiding so many things from him. As soon as he wakes up, I'll tell him the truth.'" The two shared a small chuckle. "So... Thanks for listening. I've been wanting to share that story with someone for a long time." She glanced at the clock that hung on the wall. "Alright. I'm gonna get going. I'll let the others know you woke up. Take it easy, okay?"

"I will, thanks."

She got up and headed out the door, but stopped for a moment at the exit. ".. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>"Morning. You seem to be doing pretty well." Minato fell alongside Yukari as he headed to school. "Not really, I feel pretty stiff.." He proceeded to crack his fingers. "Even after all that rest? Wow.. Is it difficult to walk?" He shook his head. "Oh, and Ikutsuki wants to talk to you today. Come to the 4th floor of the dorm after school okay?"<p>

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"That's enough about mammoths.. I don't see the big deal, they're just huge elephants. And that wraps it up for the Stone Age." Mister Ono sighed as he adjusted his helmet. "Man, I'm tired of lessons about stones." He placed a hand behind his neck. "I'd rather talk about the Sengoku era! Japanese history's not that exciting until then.. Though I'm paid to do this, so I've gotta." He held up the text book once more after picking it up from the table. "It's tough being an adult. Next is.." He flipped a page, reluctantly. "The Jomon period? When do the samurai get their day in the sun?" He grumbled softly. "I'll just ask a question at random and call it a day." The teacher turned to look around the classroom. ".. Hey, Junpei!" The boy seemed tense as Mister Ono pondered on a question. "What was.. the style of houses in the Jomon period called?"<p>

"W-Wait! How am I supposed to know about something way back then?" The boy muttered, remembering his teacher could hear him. "Quick Minato! What the heck's he talkin' about?" The boy seemed to have put his head down onto the table, and a faint, smothered answer could be heard. "Mud huts," Junpei answered. "That correct." Mister Ono put down his book on the table. "Mud huts were built by digging a hole in the ground and then supporting the roof." There was a temporary moment of silence, before the teacher drooped down. "It's no use, I can't get interested! Urgh, I wanna get to the age of katanas! Everything else is so.. dull.."

"H-hey, I answered right, don't I get any credit?" When the teacher flapped his hand at him, Junpei winced. "Tch, oh well. Thanks man."

"Minato's so smart, I wonder how he knows the answer?" The class was slightly filled with whispers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : POTATO CHIPS AND PERSONAS. I have no idea how I came up with that, but I guess I was just hungry. -tummy growls-**


	8. I get it already

**A/N : MAN I'M SO TIRED. Wow I sound like Maya now. And I've not done my homework yet! Aww..**

**RE : , Thanks, I'll try! :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Minato opened the door, slinging along his bag. I'm so stiff.. He went up to his room and placed down the load, before going to the fourth floor.<p>

"Ah, there you are." He pushed opened the door, annoyed at the voice. "I'm glad you're okay. The reason I asked you here is because I needed to talk to you." Ikutsuki gestured to the couches. "Please, have a seat." The boy glanced around before sitting down next to Yukari and Minako. Nodding once at her, he quickly turned to the Chairman. "Oh, before that, I believe I mentioned him earlier." He glanced at the boxer, who had sat down near Mitsuru. "This is Akihiko."

"How ya doin'?" He raised a hand as a greeting, but the Messiah only gave a grunt.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Ikutsuki started. "Let me start off by asking you this." <em>Hmm.<em> "Would you believe me if I said that a day consists of more than 24 hours?" _I've not learned about this, have I?_ ".. Excuse me?" The answer came from Minako. Mitsuru chuckled. "I'm not surprised by your reaction. However you've already experienced this truth firsthand." She closed her eyes. "Do you remember the night you came her? You had to have noticed the signs. The streetlights went out, nothing was working.. There were coffins everywhere. Didn't it feel like you were in a different time?"

_I wouldn't know, I woke up the day after.. _"That's the Dark Hour, a time period hidden between one day and the next."

"Hidden, huh?" Ikutsuki shrugged. "I guess it's more like something people aren't aware of, since they're all sleeping inside the coffins. But the Dark Hour does exist. It occurs each night, at midnight." He paused. "It'll happen tonight, and every night to come."

"That's not what makes the Dark Hour so interesting. You saw those creatures." Akihiko grinned. "We call them 'Shadows'. They only appear during the Dark Hour, and attack anyone not in a coffin. It's our job to defeat them." He looked up at the trio. "Sounds exciting, huh?" Mitsuru glared at him. "Akihko, why are you always like that? You just got hurt the other day!" He could feel the fighter shudder a little. "Now now. He does his work well."

"Long story short, we're the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, SEES for short." Execution..? "On paper, we're classified as a school club. But in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the Shadows." The Chairman pointed at himself. "I'm the club adviser, while Mitsuru is the leader."

"A Shadow feeds on the mind of its prey. The victim becomes a living corpse," Mitsuru said."They're responsible for most of the incidents on the news, if not all of them." Minako opened her mouth to say something, before asking, "How do you fight them?"

"Although rare, there are those who can function during the Dark Hour. Some may even awaken to a power that enables them to fight the Shadows." Ikutsuki smiled. "That's 'Persona', the power you used on the night of the attack. The Shadows can only be defeated by Persona-users. Meaning it's all up to you guys." The boy nodded silently.

A table sat in the center of the group. Minato wasn't aware of it. A silver briefcase laid on the table and Minako pointed to it. "What's that for?" Mitsuru stood up and unlocked it. "What the Chairman is trying to say is we want you two to join us." Turning the briefcase towards them, she continued. "We've prepared Evokers for you. We would like you to lend us your strength." Inside was two silver guns that lied on a black sponge that covered the case's insides. The boy reached out for one. "I'll join," he said, as he inspected the evoker carefully.

"I-I'm not sure if I'm ready." Minako stuttered as she looked at the gun. "Don't think too much, just hang out with us for awhile." Mitsuru sighed. "Please. We need your help.." Yukari was taken back a little. "Wait, you can't ask her like that, who could say no? I mean, it'll be nice if she joined, but-" She was interrupted by giggling from Minato's sister. "Yukari, you're so amusing!"

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" He smiled and nodded at his sister. "Alright, I'm in." Ikutsuki sighed. "Thank you so much, I'm really glad. Oh and your room assignments.." He shrugged once more. "Why don't you just stay here? I don't know what the holdup is, but I guess it worked out in the end."

"Holdup?" The archer panicked. "B-But wasn't that.. Ah, nevermind.."

A sudden card appeared in front of him. It danced around in a room of colors. _This is new,_ he thought. It stopped and sparkles fell upon it – the Fool Arcana.

**Thou art I, and I am thou.**

**Thou hast established a new bond.**

**Thou shalt be blessed when-**

_I get it already._ It suddenly glowed and turned into an orb that glowed white, and it shot into his body. The room turned back to normal after. Minato made it a mental note to ask Igor about it when he got the chance.

* * *

><p>After the meeting, all of them left the room to avoid Ikutsuki's puns. It was about midnight, and Minato went to sleep after he had finished brushing his teeth. His drowsiness was immediately cut off by a voice as the room tinted green.<p>

"Hi, how are you?" The boy chuckled. "Pharos." The boy in the striped shirt cocked his head. "Did I tell you my name?" Minato shook his head. "No, I just thought it fit you." The boy chuckled once more. "Really now. If you say so.." He disappeared and came back in front of Minato. "You've awakened to your power. Unusal, isn't it?"

"Agreed."

"Like the number zero. It may prove to be your salvation, depending on where you end up." He turned and looked out the window. The eerie moon was the only source of light the room had. "I expect you to honor your commitment. I'll be watching you." He turned back to him. "Alright, I'll be going. Take care.."

"Mind telling her to have a nice nap?" The boy blinked innocently at him, before smirking. "So you do know. I will, don't worry." Pharos shuffled over to the door and turned the knob. "Good night then."

"Good night."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I feel so Persona-ry.. -ish.. the like and all. . SOCIAL LINKS.**

**..Sorry. Please continue.  
><strong>


	9. This is freakin' heavy!

**A/N : Sorry for the short chapter. D: I wanted to make it longer, but I'm too tired, with my parents coming back from overseas.. *sigh* they're such a pain, I can't walk outside normally when they're around.. I'll try to make the next longer. D:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I thought I was gonna fall asleep in there.." Yukari smothered another yawn as she approached the boy. Minako, who was sitting in someone else's seat turned behind to face him. Minato was clearing sleeping, with his head buried in his arms. "Big bro?" No response came. She grinned, stood up and went to his bag, which he had placed on the floor, to the right of his table. "If you don't mind, I'll be taking your headphones. Is it fine with you?" The archer blinked. "Um.. what are you trying to do?"<p>

".. No." The boy raised his head and rubbed his eyes. "Since when were you that devious?" The girl shrugged and turned to the classroom door, which was just opened by Mitsuru. "Can I have a minute?" She walked towards the group. "Come to the lounge when you get back to the dorm. I have something to tell everyone." Nodding, she added, "I'll save the details for later. See you there." The girl quickly left the room. Minato sighed and laid his head on the table. "She was certainly direct." Yukari seemed to feel uncomfortable. "She's probably busy with things like Student Council, unlike us."

"Wooo, Yuka-taan." Junpei shuffled over, his hands in his pockets. "Do I sense some hostility?" The girl sighed. "It's not that I don't like her.. she's just.." Minako placed a hand on her shoulder. "A little higher up?"

"Something like that, I guess.."

* * *

><p>"Welcome back." Minato shut the door behind them. "We're here. What's all this about?" Only Mitsuru was in the room. "Take a seat first, Akihiko's busy preparing." The trio nodded and left their bags near the doorway, before settling on a chair. The door opened suddenly. "Oh, back already?" Minato nodded. "Good. There's someone I want to introduce." Yukari looked at him in confusion. "Huh?" Akihiko turned to the hallway. "Hey, hurry up."<p>

Sounds of struggle could be heard. "Hold your horses.. This is freakin' heavy.." _That voice.. He's here already?_ Junpei appeared at the door as he leaned against a suitcase. He chuckled as he scanned the crowd. "Hey, what's up!" Yukari stared in disbelief. "Junpei? Why are you here?"

"This is Junpei Iori from Class 2-F. He'll be staying here as of today."

"He's staying here? You've gotta be kidding me!"

Minako raised a hand as if to greet him, while Minato looked at him silently. "I bumped into him the other night. He has the potential, but he just awakened to it recently." The boxer turned to the newcomer. "I told him about us, he agreed to help."

"You have the potential?" Yukari was worried now, the boy could tell. She nearly got up from her chair.. "For real?" Junpei placed a hand behind his neck. "He found me cryin' like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded by a bunch a' coffins. I don't remember much." He grinned. "But man, that was embarrassing! Akihiko-senpai said that's completely normal in the beginning. Like being confused and not remembering anything." He pointed at the group. "Did you guys know that?"

"Didn't happen to me." Minato sleepily replied. "Big deal, happens to everyone else." Minako looked at him, confused. "I don't think it happened to me.." The Messiah sighed. "You were scared though, worried about what Yukari was doing." Minako tried to mess up his hair – she sat beside him. The two-handed warrior sighed. "Man, I was shocked to find out about you guys. Glad I'm not the only one." Junpei shrugged. "Could get kinda lonely, ya know?" He smiled again. "I bet you're stoked too, huh? Having me join.."

"Huh? Uh, yeah," Yukari added sarcastically. "Well, enough with the introductions, I think we're about ready." Akihiko took a seat, slamming the door as he let go. A soft cry of pain could be heard from the other side. "What was that?" Minako went to open the door, and found that the Chairman was holding his face in his hands, muttering inaudible curses. "Akihiko.." he said as he removed a hand. Minato stood up. "I'll go get him some ice.." _I just wanna be away from him for now.._

* * *

><p>"Okay, everyone's here. I'd like your undivided attention." The Chairman sat down comfortably as he held the cold cloth on his forehead. "For a long time, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only Persona-users we had. But that number has jumped to six." Checking his watch, he added, "So starting tonight at midnight, I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus." Being clueless, Junpei butted in. "Tartarus? What's that? Sounds like toothpaste." Minato smiled as he tried to make up a commercial for Tartarus being a toothpaste. When he came back, he'd missed a ton of chatting. "Woah, their nest huh?"<p>

"But Senpai, what about your injury?" Yukari glanced at his arm. "Since Akihiko hasn't fully recovered yet, he'll come only as far as the entrance." The boxer sighed and looked at Mitsuru. "Yeah, I know.." Junpei placed a hand on Minato and Minako's shoulders. "Relax, I got your backs." Yukari sighed. "I'm not so sure about this.."

"What about the Chairman?" Minato piped up, shoving his friend's hand away. "I'll stay here, I can't summon a Persona."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Did you know it's easy to make Persona references in a cooking class? Especially ones that are related to hiimdaisy.. Heheh.. burning people's bread.**


	10. Killing with one hit

**A/N : I wrote extra long today! To make up for yesterday, I guess. No reviews to answer to this time round. ,**

* * *

><p>SEES arrived at the school gate. Minato frantically checked his music player. I wonder if the Dark Hour stops its battery life too.. "Waait, this is it? This is the place?" Junpei rubbed his eyes. "W-Why here?" Akihiko peeped over the Messiah's shoulder. "Just wait a few minutes.. It's almost midnight." The boy glanced at the time on his portable device, before looking curiously at Akihiko. He shrugged and looked away.<p>

A hint of green slowly flooded into sight. It made its way to the school and a rumble left the team unsteady. The building shifted out of place, new portions sliding out of it from behind. A temple-like front rose from the ground at last, and stopped as its stairs reached the surface. Minako looked up at the tower – it seemed to be endless. "This is Tartarus," Mitsuru started. "The labyrinth that reveals itself during the Dark Hour." Junpei was left in horror. "L-Labyrinth? What are you talking about.." He pointed at the school shakily. "What happened to our school?"

Mitsuru held onto her bike's handles tightly, and balanced the items on it carefully on the seat. "Once the Dark Hour passes, everything returns to normal." Junpei turned to the boxer, who remained unfazed. "This is the 'nest' you were talking about?" He was interrupted by Minako, who was whispering, surprised. "Why'd our school turn into a giant tower?" Her brother glanced up at Mitsuru, who looked uneasy. "What she said! Senpai, do you know?" She sighed, and looked away. ".. No." Yukari faced the slacker, gripping her bow tightly. "I'm sure it's complicated." Akihiko smiled as he hammered a fist into his palm. "Well, maybe now we'll find out. Mitsuru and I have only gone in to take a peek ; this will be our first time exploring it."

He turned to face the others after looking up at Tartarus. "Exciting, isn't it. There has to be some sort of clue in there about the Dark Hour.." He found a hand on his shoulder soon. "Akihiko, I respect your enthusiasm.." Mitsuru looked up at him with a glare. "But you won't be accompanying us for today." The boxer flinched and looked down sadly. "I know.. You don't have to remind me.." The team quickly pushed open the gates and entered Tartarus. Minato was last, and he tapped the handle of his sword eagerly.

* * *

><p>The inside of Tartarus was a hexagon, with pillars at the corners of the ceiling. At the center it had a massive structure – a staircase leading to a huge white clock, with golden marks on it, that stood on black poles that sunk into the floor. Minato thought he could hear angels singing as he walked in, the light shining down into the hall, but brushed it off as a speculation. Two doors stood near the structure, and Minato ignored them. One was a blue door of Margret, Elizabeth's sister, but the other was unknown to him. "Whoa.. It's just as cool on the inside.." Junpei glanced around excitedly. The archer gripped her bow and adjusted her quiver straps. "But it sure is creepy.."<p>

Mitsuru and Akihiko turned to the group. "This is only the entrance." She pointed towards the structure. "The labyrinth lies beyond the doorway, at the top of the stairs." Akihiko took the bike from Mitsuru and let it come to a halt, before stabling it. "First, we'll have you four get a feel for this place. Why don't you go have a look around?" Minako shuddered. "What? By ourselves?" Mitsuru walked over to the bike to set up it's contents. "We're not asking you to go very far, and I'll be feeding you information from here." The boxer nodded. "We're also going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions."

"For real? One of us?" Junpei's face lit up, and bounced up and down as he raised his hand. "Oh! Oh! Me! Me! Pick me!" The team felt uncomfortable as they looked at the boy. His friends' faces met their own palms, while Akihiko let out a tired sigh. He raised his head to look through the team, before coming over to Minato. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're in charge." _Thank goodness_. He nodded once and tapped his handle lightly. Junpei looked at Akihiko curiously. "Wait wait.." He pointed towards the newly-appointed leader, who was staring at the lights sleepily. "Why him? He doesn't look like a leader!"

"But he has fought them before." Minako nodded at Yukari. "Wha- Seriously?" Junpei let out a long sigh. "That's true. But there's another reason." He faced the group and pulled out his Evoker, before putting it at his head. "Can you summon your Persona without any difficulties like he can?" His sister and friend gulped. "Y-Yeah, of course I can!" Yukari shrugged. "I think so.." Minako sighed. "Minato was the one who summoned my Persona.." Akihiko lowered the gun. "These are Shadows we're talking about here. Without your Persona, you're screwed." The girls nodded. "I'm aware of that," the archer replied.

Minato shuffled across to the stairs with his friends, before remembering about the Velvet Room. He turned behind to see Minako stop and take out the key from her pockets, lowering her spear. She fitted it into the lock, before withdrawing the key and placing it into her pocket. _So that was how it happened.._ "Hey leader! C'mon!" He nodded once, before pointing towards the girl. "Wait for her. I'm sure she's just stunned." Junpei sighed and sat down at the steps. Minato yawned and leaned against the door of the structure. Minako then blinked her eyes rapidly and looked around, as his friends went down to address her.

He stepped back to open the door and took a peek. It looked the same as last time – as if nothing had changed. _But wasn't Tartarus supposed to change its floors each night? I wonder.._ He turned back at the group, who started climbing the steps. He signaled to them and slid inside.

* * *

><p>He dipped a finger into the blood that leaked down from the walls. It wasn't always fresh, sometimes they were stains. He shook the crimson liquid off, and turned to his team mates. "This is it, huh?" Yukari sighed as she looked away from Junpei. "I hope I don't get lost.." An odd, yet familiar voice boomed in the air. "Can you all hear me?" Mitsuru's voice had some static to it. "Is that you, senpai?" Junpei looked around curiously, while lowering his blade. "I'll be providing audio backup from here on out."<p>

"Wait, ya mean you can see inside here?"

"It's my Persona's ability. I'd like to join you, but the structure of Tartarus changes from day to day. That's why outside is support is imperative." Yukari sighed. "Well, that makes me feel a whole lot better.."

"Now, based on your current location, you can expect to encounter enemies at any minute. They shouldn't be too tough, but proceed with caution. Practice makes perfect." Minato nodded. "Right," Junpei said. "Roger."

"Got it." The archer gripped her bow tighter and mumbled, "Why is she always like that.." The beep could be heard again. "Lets begin. Keep in mind, these are real battles you'll be engaging in. Now, lets see if you can eliminate all the Shadows wandering around on this floor." Minato looked forward, before a tap on the shoulder made him turn. "Big bro," Minako whispered. "Igor told me to pass this to you." She took out a small pouch from her bag and gave it to him. The moment it touched his hands, it faded away. "Hey leader, you ready?" He nodded once and went on. "Thanks sis," he whispered.

A beep caused the team to stop. "Watch out. I detect a Shadow in front of you. Move in and hit it before it attacks you." Minato glanced into the darkness and could barely see the Shadow. He paused for a little to nudge everyone else's weapons, without them knowing, before getting yelled at by Mitsuru for taking such a long time. He sliced at the Shadow's outer 'shell' – gooey and slimy. It broke out and three other similar creatures appeared. All of them wore masks, unlike its host, and glanced around lazily.

He slashed at the Shadow effortlessly, and it disappeared in dark orbs. "Too easy." The team members stared, shocked. "W-What happened? He freakin' killed the thing in one hit!" Minato looked back as he sliced another shadow and shrugged. "It's not only me, you three can do it too." Minako looked at him questioning his response, before striking the shadow that drew near to her. It faded away into darkness. "So it is true!" Yukari looked down at her bow. "I wonder if I can do it too.. Huh?" She examined it closely. "Wait a minute, this isn't my bow.. It's of a golden color.."

"Maybe it's back at the entrance. You might have taken my other weapons." Minato shrugged. "Huh? Are you a weapon collector?" He shook his head. "Junpei, remember when I left you and Minako at Paulownia Mall?" Junpei placed a hand behind his neck. "Yeah, I remember. Where were you, anyway?" Minato looked ahead. "I got them from a friend. Now come on, Mitsuru's going to yell at me again."

The trio looked at him questionably, before running on ahead to catch up to him. "There should be a staircase nearby," Mitsuru said. "Do you see it?" Minato squinted, before nodding his head. "A staircase is the only way to proceed to the next floor. I can't allow you to go any higher today, but please remember about it next time."

Minato went up ahead and slashed the shadow that was gliding away slowly. Three more Mayas slithered out of it. "Go on," he prompt his friends. "Try it, the weapons are pretty strong." Yukari shrugged and pulled out an arrow. It shimmered with sparkles and glowed dimly yellow. She aimed it at the nearest one, and let go. It pierced the Maya, destroying it completely without a trace. "So they really do work!" Junpei was left speechless once more, before looking over to the enemies. "Save some for me!" He dove into the group of enemies and with one swing, both of them were gone. "Whoa, this is crazy!" Minato shrugged and headed on.

With yet another shadow encountered, the team destroyed its contents, easy as pie. Minato blinked twice as the words 'Shuffle Time' engraved into his mind. Three cards were shown – Pixie, a tier 1 Cup and tier 1 Wand. They spun around and he stopped them when Pixie was coming. It shattered into ice, signifying that it was his selected card, before the scene faded from his mind. "Lets go," he said finally and the group headed into the darkness. They encountered one more Shadow before meeting their second intersection. "That's odd," Mitsuru commented. "There should be more Shadows on the prowl.. Well, at least you gained some experience in battle. Lets go back to the dorm for today." A pause came. "There should be an Access Point somewhere on this floor. You can use it to return to the entrance. There aren't any enemies to worry about anymore, so why don't you split up and search individually?"

"Okay."

"Sure."

"Fine with me."

"How does an Access Point look like?" The others turned to face Minako who blinked curiously at them. ".. What?" Minato shrugged. "It's green in color and it glows." His sister pondered on it for awhile, then nodded, though uncertain. "You'll know when you see it, sis. Now come, me and Junpei will go right. You girls take the left. Got it?" The team nodded in agreement and ran off.

"I found something!" All of them cried at once. An awkward tension flooded the area. Minato checked his transceiver, which hung from his neck. "We got an item. What about your side?"

"The Access Point," Yukari replied. "So this is how it it looks like.. Do you want to head back to the entrance now?" Minato grunted. "Yeah." A sudden burst of light surrounded the two boys, and blinded them. He opened his eyes as the light dimmed, and realized that they were back at the entrance, standing at the foot of the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back," Mitsuru looked over from the bike. "So, how was it?" Minato gave her a thumbs up. "No problem." She nodded. "I see. Well if you gained confidence, that's the best thing you could've achieved." Junpei grinned. "I never knew I had that kind of power!" Minako chuckled. "Our job was easier, because of Minato's weapons. Ah.. I'm tired." She yawned sleepily. "That's the effect of the Dark Hour ; you'll become fatigued easily. Don't worry, you'll adapt. I'm surprised.." Mitsuru turned to the boxer, who lied down, his back against the stairs. "You know Akihiko, if they keep this up, they'll catch up to you in no time."<p>

"Heh, we'll see about that."

The voice in the back of his mind rang once more. He saw the card in front of him once again, and only sparkled more than it did the last time. It faded away as the voice said, "RANK UP!". Minato shrugged and healed his team at the clock, while waiting for his sister to return from the Velvet Room before leaving Tartarus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Has anyone ever noticed that you go inside Tartarus w/o that dang bike? It's odd.. At least in P3P.. Oh well. Review if you want to.**


	11. Fangirls!

**A/N : This was shorter than I anticipated. I only type while checking against how many pages these take up. Apparently it was 3, sorry.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He yawned as he slung his bag over his shoulder. Minato was tired – it was a long time since he had dealt with the Dark Hour. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned his head. "Hey," the student from behind said. "You're Minato Arisato, right?" Glancing at the school gates, he nodded. "Yeah, why?" The student, whose name was Kenji, placed his hand behind his neck. "Man, I knew it. I heard from Junpei that you're pretty close with Yukari-san." He looked at him awkwardly.<em> The rumor still hangs, huh. <em>"What's up with that?"

_It's just a ru-_ "Well I guess it doesn't matter. I'm looking for someone with a little more experience anyway." Minato looked at him confusingly. His friend seemed to fool around like Junpei, or from his point of view he was. _At least he thinks about his future a lot more than Junpei does.. I think._ "By the way," he continued with an outstretched hand. "I'm Kenji Tomochika." Minato shook his hand and continued into the building. "There's a morning assembly today, right?" Kenji nodded. "Come on, we have to hurry."

* * *

><p>"That concludes the main portion of today's assembly. Next, we'll hear a word from the Studen Council." Minato yawned tiredly. His sister nudged him with her elbow, but the boy only murmured softly and blinked sleepily at the stage. "Please welcome the new President, Mitsuru Kirijo, from Class 3-D." The audience started applauding, while Minato only clapped tiredly. "So she did get elected.." Yukari folded her arms. "Well, I guess she <strong>is<strong> the most popular girl in school." Junpei nodded as he adjusted his cap. "You can say that again, there's like some kinda aura around her!"

"Isn't this school owned by the Kirijo Group too?" The leader nodded tiredly at Minako. "You've learned much about the school since you first came here." The archer then turned to the stage. "As I began my term as Student Council President," Mitsuru started. "I'd like to share with you my vision for this coming year." Minato bobbed his head sleepily. "It is my firm belief that each of us must accept the responsibility of betting out school. However, change cannot occur without sustained effort and an unprecedented level of commitment."

"That is why we must restructure our daily lives to accommodate this lofty goal. I'd like each of you to dig deeply into your well of motivation, and re-evaluate your convictions." The Messiah was sleeping at this point, a lock of hair fell down to cover an eye. "To imagine a bold new future, without losing sight of the realities around you, that is the key. I am certain that many of you have your own visions of the future." Mitsuru paused. "For us to reap the full benefits of our education, your participation, ideas and enthusiasm are essential. Thank you." The Student Council President left the stage as the applauding started up again. Minato jumped as the loud noise flooded his mind.

"Dang, that was freaking amazing! So.." Junpei sighed. "Do any of you have any idea what she just said?" Minako nodded slightly. "I sorta got the gist of it. Something about thinking of the future yet holding on to logic.. I guess." Minato was poked in the ribs by her sister. "Huh? Oh.." He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I wasn't listening.." His friend blinked, seeming shocked. "Dude, you're such a rebel." He shook his head. "No, last night took it out of me.."

* * *

><p>"Alright class, today we'll be going over Meiji-era literature." Miss Toriumi held the textbook and patrolled around the desks. "Open your textbooks to page 12.. Oh." She stopped as she reached the front of the class. "Hmm, I don't really like this author. Okay, never mind." Some groans could be heard from the back of the class. "Now now, I've got a great poem we can cover instead. Close your textbooks everyone, and listen." She placed the textbook down on the front desk. "Beyond the seas, high above in the skies.." The teacher started gesturing while reciting the poem. Minato was already sleeping and Minako started to put her head down. As she did, Miss Toriumi yelled out, "Okay Kenji, you'd better not be sleeping back there!"<p>

She knocked the back of Kenji's head with a fist. The boy woke up in shock. "You should be ashamed of yourself, taking a nap while I pour heart into reading this poem!" The student sighed. "Aww man.." She folded her arms angrily. "For that, you get another essay along with your regular assignment tonight! I'll expect a slice of cake when you turn it in too!" Minako's eye twitched. How could she get any sleep with this lecture? She smacked her forehead down on the table, annoyed.

* * *

><p>"Oh.. Big bro.." Minako placed a palm at her forehead. "I'm tired.." Her brother gave her an awkward look."You might wanna go see the nurse." She blinked at him. "Isn't the nurse a guy?" Minato sighed. "You've got a point. I think I'll get you some medicine from the Pharmacy. Come on." He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, then shoved the sleepy girl out of the classroom.<p>

"Look! It's Akihiko-senpai!"

"Where? Oh, there he is!"

Akihiko sighed and seemed annoyed. He looked away as the fan girls crowded around him, his coat still slung over his shoulder. Minato blinked sleepily at them. He felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hey!" _Oh, it's only Junpei,_ he thought as he turned around. "Have you noticed how popular Akihiko-san is with the ladies?" He adjusted his cap. "Man, take a look at that." Minako looked over from her brother. "Whoa! It's like he's a chick magnet. You don't even see girls flock like that on TV!" He frowned. Since when do girls say that again?

"Heh, Minako, you sound like a dude!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"H-Hey! Don't get mad! But ya know, when I think about it.. He **is** the captain of the boxing team." Minako yawned. "Well now you can go to him for advice. I mean you've got a good reason, don't you?" Junpei nodded energetically. "I wonder where they're going though.." Minato's eyes darted towards the boxer, who began to head towards the trio. His fans cried for him as he approached them.

"Hey, you guys free this afternoon?" The slacker nodded. "Hell yeah! Whatcha got in mind?" Akihiko checked his watch. "I want the two of you to meet me at Paulownia Mall. I'll be at the police station." Minato's eyes widened. "Police station?" Junpei looked at him, dumbfounded. "You mean we're not hanging out with your friends?" Akihiko looked over his shoulder, where his fans stood a few feet away from him. "Those girls? I don't even know their names.." He sighed and put a palm to his face. "They talk so much they give me a headache." He shook his head. "Ah, I'm gonna head out. Don't keep me waiting. See ya."

The boxer left the scene quickly. "Why can't he be more friendly?" The trio glanced at the two fan girls. "But that's what makes him so cool! Now come on!" The duo quickly chased after their idol, leaving the group feeling awkward. Junpei stared at them. "How can he not know their names? I mean, just look at them!" The leader responded, "Maybe he's just not interested. Come on, lets go."

* * *

><p>"Thank you, sir." Minato stood at the entrance as the doors slid open. "Oh, these are the guys I was talking about earlier." Akihiko gestured to the trio that arrived. The officer behind the counter merely glared at them from under his cap silently. The boxer turned to the group, who just stepped inside the station. "I was waiting for you guys." He pointed towards the officer. "This is Officer Kurosawa. He helps keep our squad well-equipped." He then reached for his pockets. "And, this is from Ikutsuki-san.."<p>

Junpei seemed excited. "Really? Sweet!" He pulled out 15,000 yen and passed a third to each member. "You can't fight something empty-handed," he added as he handed out the cash. "So find something you like. Officer Kurosawa has connections. These things still cost money." The silent adult then spoke, "Of course they do. Nothing in life is free." Akihiko slung the coat over his shoulder once more. "I realize that. Well, I'll see you later." He waved at him. "Thanks again."

The door gently closed, and Kurosawa began. "I've been informed about you three. My job is to maintain peace in this city, regardless of the circumstances." He placed a fist on his chest. "I'm just an ordinary police officer, but it doesn't take a genius to know something strange is going on here. I'm only doing what I think is right." Minako nodded. "We understand." Junpei grabbed Minato's arm. "Well, if you don't mind us, we'll just be leaving now." He dragged his friend out of the police station, then stopped at the entrance.

He sighed. "Only 5,000 yen.. I'm gonna take off, I'm in a bad mood now. Later." He left Minato feeling odd, and when his friend was out of sight, he went to the Pharmacy and bought some medicine. Only then did he notice that he had the money from before, and restocked his supply of healing items from before. The boy then decided to head back to the dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Oh, and review if you want to. By the way, did you know the most interesting thing I've seen by far today is drunk British people? Pretty funny.**


	12. Monad Depths

**A/N : It's 4AM.. Sorry guys, I would've typed out the rest of it, but it's 4AM now.. Somehow this was supposed to be up the day before, but I somehow fell asleep.. I wasn't drunk, maybe I was just tired.. Yeah that's it.. Ah hell.. Short chapter is short, please excuse me. D:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, lets go to Tartarus tonight." Minato nodded his head tiredly. "Big bro, are you even listening?" Minako waved a hand in front of his face. He pushed it away, grumbling. "Yeah, lets go. You guys need to get stronger anyway." <em>And what's behind that door? <em>His sister nodded. "Alright then, I'll tell Mitsuru. We'll meet up at the gate." The boy placed his head down on the table once more, burying it in his arms. He felt sleepy, even though he was supposed to feel more energetic. Sighing, he pulled his arms closer.

* * *

><p>"As we explore Tartarus, the entrance will be our base of operations." He nodded at her, tapping on his sword's hilt. "Oh, and before you go, I found something else about Tartarus. A few floors up, there's a barricade preventing you from going up any higher. The layout of Tartarus changes everyday, but these barriers seem to be in fixed positions." Mitsuru looked towards the structure. "I'd like you to reach the first barrier." Minato nodded. "Got it. We'll be fine."<p>

"Wait." He turned to the Council President. "Take these, just in case." Mitsuru passed him a kit, within it were a number of Healing items and Souls, along with 3 Cadenzas. The leader nodded and beckoned the group to follow.

Reaching the first barrier was easy as pie. It took them a mere 10 minutes to clear the floors that lead to the barrier. Everyone got out without a scratch, except for the boys who happened to keep the shadows busy if they missed. "Junpei, are you sure you're okay?" He nodded. "Yeah yeah, geez.." Minato shrugged and slotted in a number of coins into the clock. A white aura surrounded the boys whilst a blue one around the girls cured their SP. The leader looked at the door. Could anyone else see it or was it like the Velvet Room?

He slowly approached it and took a peek. The insides were like the first block of Tartarus, but something was different – it was orange in color, giving off the impression of tidiness? Minato frowned. He didn't like the looks of this place. He called the team over to the door. "Is it just me, or is there a door you can see here?" Takeba gave him a confused look. "Minato, the door's been here since the first visit." He heaved a sigh of relief, before looking back in. "We're going in." Mitsuru winced. "I don't think it's such a good idea, Arisato. The place may be dangerous." He shrugged. "How about we remain on the first floor? We'll explore the first floor, and when we're done, we'll come back straight away." She nodded. "Very well then."

The quadruple slipped inside, holding their weapons tightly. No shadows were in sight yet. Minato walked around with caution, and the door slammed shut suddenly. "Huh?" Minako turned and ran back, before coming back to report. "Big bro, we can't go back out that way!" He shrugged. "We'll just have to bear with it then – find the Access Point." The team nodded, except for Junpei. "Hey, you the-" Minato was thrown aside by his friend, and got hit by the shadow. "O-Ow.." He groaned and fell to the floor.

Gone. The boy struggled to get up. "Tch.. What the hell Junpei?" He felt a breeze around him, and suddenly rocks pelted at him, along with the wind tearing at his limbs. The boy shook away the numbness he felt as the sensation melted away, and looked up to see his opponents – Two Magus. One of them was haughtily laughing away at Minato, the other was silent. He gripped his sword tightly. "Minako, we'll take them down together. Yuka-" He turned to see the girl taking out a Revival Bead from her pockets. "I got it, don't worry." The leader nodded and rushed up to the silent shadow. He stabbed it with the sword, but it left nary a scar on it. It turned to him angrily, but faced Minako soon after as she pierced it with her spear. It was barely doing any damage.

"This enemy isn't normal at all!" Yukari helped Junpei up. "Geez, don't go rushing in like that!" He shook his head. "Couldn't help it!" A sudden cold wind made their heads turn – Junpei had avoided the Bufu skill a Magus threw at him. The boy sighed of relief, and turned back to battle. Minato was busy enduring the painful sensation of Garudyne, yet it never took any of his stamina. He growled at it and swung his sword angrily – it looked down tiredly. Minako threw her spear at it, trying to catch its attention, but it barely made it turn towards her. Junpei adjusted his cap and swung his sword upwards as he came to it, and it disappeared into dark orbs. "Finally.."

Yukari aimed nervously at the other opponent, trembling slightly. Her arrow struck the shadow, but it got stuck on it. With an arrow in its side, the Magus didn't feel too happy about it. A Garudyne tore at her, and she nearly made it out alive. The archer fell to the ground, mumbling. "Yukari-san!" Minako poked her spear into the shadow. "Big bro, don't go!" Junpei knelt down beside her, and raised a revival bead. "I got her, don't worry! Get your head in the game man!" Minato blinked once, before nodding. He readied his sword and dashed up to the enemy, landing a normal attack. The Magus turned to him. The chilling cold of Bufudyne made him shiver – it reminded him of Mitsuru's execution. He beared with the cold and turned as he heard a grumble. Takeba shook her head and gripped her weapon. "Thanks.."

The siblings slashed and pierced the Magus as Junpei whispered something to Yukari. Both of them nodded simultaneously. The slacker pulled out his own evoker and aimed it at his head. The archer readied her bow. Both of them fired, and Hermes used Agi – right in the path of the arrow. It shot through it and the ammo caught on fire. The arrow pierced the enemy, it cried out in pain and burst into darkness. Everyone sighed. "Forget the Access Point, we're getting out now." Minaro dug into his pockets and pulled out a Traesto Gem. A shimmering light blinded them, and they were teleported back to the entrance.

"Hmm?" Mitsuru turned towards them. "Shouldn't you be coming from the Access Point?" Minako sighed. "Trust me, no one wanted to stay in there for long.." Man, I'm beat." Junpei checked his neck tiredly. "Come on, let's leave already.." The exploration team nodded tiredly and left the tower, Mitsuru puzzled.

"I wish I'd forget what Death feels like.."

"Same here, Yuka-tan.."


	13. I'm not a Princess

**A/N : Sorry for the short chapter guys, but my schedule's been really constricting, and homework's a chore, not to mention CCA and that one game I'm striving for.. oh and playing Minako's storyline. Trying to get some answers out of it. : SOWEE D:**

* * *

><p>Minato rubbed his eyes tiredly, his thoughts going back to last night. The sight of his comrades falling, he hated when it happened. He yawned as a boy waved at him. "Heey, what's up, Minato? Huh?" Kenji cocked his head at him. "You're all by yourself? Dude, I thought the rumor about you and Yukari-san was true." The sleepy boy shook his head. "It's just a rumor, stop probing it.." His friend smiled. "Oh yeah? It's not like I care or anything." He slid his hands into his pockets. "But you've sure had some bad luck since you transferred here. You know, all that weird stuff that's been happening. I've heard people saying they're hearing strange voices!" He looked at him groggily, before fidgeting with his music player. "Mmm.."<p>

"Well, I guess you probably haven't heard anything, you're always listening to your headphones, aren't 'cha?" Minato nodded, before pointing at the clock on his music player. "Come on, lets go."

* * *

><p>The boy tapped his friend's shoulder lightly. "He's not waking up.." Minako nodded. "Kenji, move and let me try." The boy shrugged and shifted over to Junpei. The girl grabbed his brother's shoulders and shook him. "Minato! The meeting's starting in five minutes!" The boy mumbled and looked up at her tiredly. "I'm tired, leave me alone.." His sister folded her arms. "We're going to get some ramen."<p>

"Sold." The boy took a tissue from his pockets and wiped his face with it, before picking up his bag. "About time you woke up, man you're such a heavy sleeper!" Junpei patted him on the back. The boy blinked, his eyes half open, and shuffled out the door without a care. "Ramen's on the last person there." The trio in the classroom glanced at each other before rushing out to catch up with Minato.

* * *

><p>"There's a lot of people here. It's pretty popular, huh?" Minato nodded silently at his sister, before signaling to follow. The four took their seats at the counter. "Four specials, please!" Kenji grinned at Junpei. "Specials huh? You and I have the same tastes!" The boy tilted his hat. "Great minds think alike, 'ma friend." The two bro-fisted, in which Minato was taking off his headphones. "Hey, big bro, which mall is better in your opinion?" The boy hung the equipment around his neck and responded, "Paulownia. I heard the coffee there's great."<p>

"It sure is!" Kenji smiled at his friend. "Exactly how long have you been eavesdropping on our conversation?" The duo shrugged as the bowls of ramen were laid on their tables. "Careful, it's hot!" Everyone nodded and the siblings clapped their hands. "Thank you for the food," the two muttered, before they picked up their chopsticks. Minato turned to find stares from his friends. "What? Is there a problem with doing that?" Junpei shook his head. "No, I just didn't think you're the kind of person who would do that." The boy shrugged as he pulled up a load of noddles. "Habit, I guess."

"Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" Kenji suddenly burst out in an uproar. "That hits the spot! Well, was I right, or was I right?" He looked over the team eagerly, as Minato gulped down the ramen. "The ramen here tastes great, doesn't it?" The boy nodded slightly, still munching on the noodles, savoring it. "You know, I bet they put a special ingredient in it." Minako nodded enthusiastically. "Something that no other ramen shop uses, so it's unique."

"Some secret spice?"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking about too." Junpei greedily slurped up the remains of his bowl. "Kenji, you're an awesome guy to hang out with!" The boy beamed. "Heh, ya think so?" Minako tapped her brother on the shoulder. "Hey, I heard you're pretty close with Yukari." Minato sighed and placed a hand on his forehead. "Not you too.."

"A man's gotta be aggressive nowadays, I mean, you just transferred here!" The boy sighed and glared at Kenji and Junpei. The duo flinched for a moment. "It's just a rumor, why are people getting all worked up about it?" The boy slouched in annoyance. "Oh, and I got this awesome secret plan to pick up chicks! Come on, I'll tell all of ya about it!" Minako gave him a bizarre look. "I'm right here, you know, I'm not a boy." Minato's eyes shifted to her. "You're not exactly a princess either, are you," he teased. The girl puffed up her cheeks. "Hey, lets all get together again sometime!"

A sudden card appeared in front of him. The rainbow splatter of colors was gone, and the boy felt better. It flipped over to the Magician. _Thou shalt have our blessing when thou chooses to create a Persona of the Magician Arcana._ Short and simple.

"Wow, look at the time!" Minato blinked back to reality. His sister held the phone at him. "Look, it's already night time!" Kenji scowled. "Damn, I missed my favorite TV show! Oh well, lets get going." The bill was shifted to Junpei, but Minato took it from the table. "My treat," he added, as he pulled out the money from his pockets.


	14. Two Dictionaries and our Textbooks

**A/N : KENDO SEEMS SO MUCH HARDER THAN FENCING.**

**I'm already confused by what you have to do to earn points.. The heck? Ah, whatever. Short chapter, I would've written more, but Kendo's too confusing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Minato blinked sleepily at his sister. "What is it this time.." She raised a pamphlet and put it to his face. "Athletic Clubs are recruiting." He pushed the paper away, annoyed. "Don't put it so close to my face, and what does it have to do with me..?" He yawned tiredly and looked away. Minako folded her arms. "You've got to be more socialized! Hey, it might bring us another Social Link!" <em>I already know that<em>, he thought, and looked at her, pouting sulkily. "Dumb face," she muttered darkly. The boy sighed and picked up his bag. "Fine, I'll go check them out.. You'd better not decide for me." She shrugged as her brother got up and cracked his neck.

"So, which way's to the field again?" He slung his bag over his shoulder, his hand covering his mouth as he yawned once more. "This way, I think." The two transfer students stepped out of the classroom, before heading downstairs. "I think this is to the Main Lobby," Minato mumbled. He was tired, and didn't feel like thinking. His sister took a glance downstairs. "You're right. Let's try the other way." He placed a hand on his forehead as he climbed up. "Why does this school have to be so big.." he sighed.

"Which club do you think you're joining?" The boy placed his hand on the back of his neck. "Kendo. How about you?" Minako grinned. "Tennis. There's not many clubs the school offers to girls, and its that or the volleyball team." Minato gloomily glanced at her. "Well, I won't have to see your face every time I go for practice." She looked at him questionably. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" He shook his head as his hand let go of the rail. "Nothing, just ignore what I said.." She lifted her bag and hit her companion's head. The attack sent the boy staggering forward. "Ow! What's in your bag, woman?" The back of his head throbbed as he rubbed it. "Nothing much, two dictionaries and our daily textbooks."

"Two? What the-" Minako raised the bag once more, but the duo had reached their destination, and her brother fled through the Gymnasium's door. It slammed shut behind him, and the girl shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Ah, are you here to join the Kendo Team?" The boy nodded, wincing at the pain. "Are you okay?" Minato nodded and looked up to the speaker. "O-Oh. Mr Takenozuka. Good afternoon." The teacher nodded. "Right." He turned to the team. "Hey, Yuko. Brief the transfer student over here." <em>That's right, Yuko's the team manager.. I keep forgetting these things..<em> The boy was greeted by the girl after he placed his bag near the door. "I'm Yuko Nishiwaki. Ah, you're a junior too, right? Then just call me Yuko."

"Huh? We're getting a new member?" A boy from the crowd walked over. He lowered his wooden sword and bowed to Takenozuka. "Yep. This guy here's the transfer student. Minato, meet Kazushi Miyamoto." The two waved a hand at each other. "He's the future captain of the team. A great athlete and scores well in competitions – Our star junior." He grinned happily at the teacher. "Heey, no need to give me so much credit!" Kazushi turned to Minato. "So, you're the guy who went out with Yukari Takeba on the first day of school, right?" He opened his mouth to object, but was interrupted. "You're practically famous."

_I don't think anyone's gonna listen to me anymore.._ "Long story short – you're mine after school. Just 'cause you joined mid-season, doesn't mean I'll go easy on ya!" The boy smiled weakly at the future captain.

His surroundings dimmed and the Chariot card appeared before him. Thou art I, and I am thou.. Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Chariot Arcana.. It swiveled and turned into a ball of light, before sinking into the boy's chest. The world was brought to light again.

"Since this is your first day, you should take a look around. You're not properly attired," Yuko pointed out. "We have practice on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, but none on the week before exams." Minato nodded attentively. "I'll get your uniform ready next session." Kazushi shrugged. "Ah, too bad. I was gonna go one on one with ya!" The girl folded her arms. "The guy's been here for about five minutes. There's no need to get into a fight that fast."

"I think I can handle it." Minato blinked, alert. "But I'm not suited for battle yet, I don't have my uniform." The boy grinned back at him. "Oh yea? You're confident. We'll see how long that confidence lasts you next time." The teacher shrugged. "Hey, play nice, you two."

"In fact, if Mr Takenozuka allows it, I can go now." He glanced at the teacher, who nodded. "Yeah, but you won't last long in your school uniform." The boy nodded. "Don't worry, I can handle it." Kazushi tossed him his sword. "Here, and we'll see if you can back up your words." Minato caught it in the middle of his speech, and pointed to a court nearby. "How about there? We won't be disturbing anyone."

"Alright, one on one, no hold backs! Come at me whenever you're ready."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Sometimes I think I'm writing it for no one, it's always dead silent. O_O**


	15. Smoking or Non Smoking?

**A/N : Okay, wasn't expecting that big of a response. It's nice to see people talking back, least I know people here are still alive.**

**.. I shouldn't be jinxing things like this.. God I'm sorry..**

* * *

><p>"Master Igor."<p>

The man glanced up at his assistant. "Yes, Theo?" The bellboy adjusted his cap. "Excuse me, but what exactly did you plan for our guests to gain comfort power? I mean, if Minato did what he did the last time, how does the lady fit into all this?" Igor closed his eyes. "An interesting question." He paused, before looking up at the door. It opened and slammed shut as the boy shoved the door with his back. He twiddled his headphone's wire. "Igor, we need to - Huh?"

Theo exchanged glances with the man. "Minato, this is Theo. He will be replacing Elizabeth temporarily." The boy gripped the edge of his pockets tightly. "Temporarily..? Where did she go? Did something happen to her?" The bellboy shook his head. "No, my sister is merely busy. She wouldn't tell any of us what she was up to." Everyone nodded. "Okay.. anyway."

"Igor, what if.. my sister.. and I were to gain the same Social Links? Both of us just gained the power of the Magician Arcana, did we not?" Igor looked at him, confused. "Hmm? How did you figure that one out? My, you're sharp." Theo sighed. "In all due respect sir, he _does_ wield a Persona of the Magician Arcana.." The man stopped to think, before nodding. "Ah yes, Junpei Iori, was it? That makes sense.."

"Well, my boy, would you care to sit down?" He gestured to the harp-shaped seats that stood in front of Minato. The boy strolled over as he switched off the music player. "Now, as before, you gain Social Links as you interact with other people. There are twenty-two arcanas, some you have not gained." The boy nodded. "I had good reasons not to form them, Igor." The man nodded slightly as he blinked. "This time, we brought you back with a little help, Minako. She will gain the remaining ones that you do not collect. As such, your goal will be to gain as many Social Links as possible. Nothing has changed."

"But what if we both gain the same Social Link? What happens then?"

"Each of the extra Social Links will count as one more in the addition of the individual ones. It strengthens that certain arcana, making it twice as powerful." The boy nodded. "Got it, but I also have another question.. on that matter."

"How did I get a sister?" Igor grinned. "Well, you see when a man and a woman love each other very much.." Minato waved a hand awkwardly, as if to end the sentence early. "N-No that's not what I meant."

"A stork-" The boy leaped out of his seat and rushed for the door. It closed with a loud thud as the guest disappeared in the blinding white light.

"Master, you scared him away."

"I know, it was on purpose."

".. Master?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me more about this stork you spoke of."

* * *

><p>"Hey! Minato!" The boy turned his head towards the voice. A girl waved at him excitedly, before staggering as the train shifted. She grabbed the handle quickly and heaved a sigh of relief. "Ah, Minako," he said to himself as he made his way over. "Well that was lucky, you aren't hurt are you?" She shook her head. "I'm fine! I'm going over to the bookstore that just opened up in Iwatodai Strip Mall." The boy grinned. "Odd coincidence, so am I."<p>

"I spoke with Igor just now. Did you know Theo was there?" His sister nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, you know him from somewhere?" The Messiah shook his head. "No, he's new to me.." His voice trailed off as he turned his head to the door. "We're here." The boy glanced at his watch as his sister dragged him out. "Wait, where's Yukari? You seem to hang out with her a lot."

"She's busy today. Why're you so interested?" Minato shook his head. "Nah. I'm just bored, so I'm filling in the silence."

".. Huh?"

* * *

><p>"Welcome." The scent of smoke gently filled the store. Minato let the door close by itself, and turned to see what was going on. "What would you like today? We have fresh mackerel!" Minako smiled. "Do you have.. Oyster?" He felt his palm meeting his face, and hit his sister's head with a knuckle. "Ow.. Big bro!" Bunkichi grinned as he held the smoke pipe in his hand. "I'm sorry, as you can see we don't sell fish here.." From the counter, an old woman brushed the curtain aside and came out holding a book.<p>

"Hey, you two are students from Gekkoukan High right? I can tell from your uniforms!" Minako looked down and nodded. "That means you've probably seen that persimmon tree there.." Minako tilted her head. "Persimmon tree?" The old man folded his arms. "Do you think I'm making this up? I'm serious! It was planted right beside a walkway in a courtyard at your school." The old woman sighed. "I'm sorry, he's just rambling on like an old man. Just.. ignore him." Minato nodded and looked around. He pretended to find a book as he proceeded to a bookshelf, before tapping his sister on the shoulder. "Lets go," he muttered. Minako, who had been standing still to think, woke up with a jolt and said goodbye to the couple before rushing out.

"Why'd we leave?" Minako folded her arms. Her brother shook his head and gripped the leaf in his hand. "I got this in advance. Now come on, I'll get us lunch."

xxx

"Welcome to Bookworms. How many guests? Smoking or non-smoking?" Minako stifled a giggle and Minato rubbed his fingers on the surface of the leaf. "Hmm?" The old man bent down and looked at his hand. "Excuse me, but may I see that leaf in your hand?" The boy nodded and extended his hand out. Bunkichi grinned. "Oh! Is this a leaf from that persimmon tree? It must've grown quite a bit to produce such splendid leaves.."

His eyes lit up. "Wait, so you two didn't come here to buy books? Did you come here just to show us this?" Minako nodded. "That's right." The boy grunted. "I knew right from the start that you two are a kind couple!" Minato cleared his throat. "We're siblings, you know, brother and sister." Mitsuko patted her husband on the shoulder. "Dear, I think you're overjoyed.." The old man was doing small hops. "I've been meaning to go see that tree for awhile now! But I'm not sure if these stumpy ol' legs will make it that far.." He chuckled. ".. That wasn't meant to be a pun, you know, 'stumpy', 'tree stump', catch my drift?"

"Very clever dear."

The old man grinned and gestured to her. "Allow me to introduce my wife, Mitsuko. I'm Bunkichi. If you don't mind, would you tell us your name?" Minako placed a hand on her chest. "Minako Arisato. My big brother over here's Minato Arisato." Bunkichi looked up in delight. "So your names are Minako and Minato Arisato.. Then we'll call you Mina-chan and Minato-kun from now on!"

The world dimmed and a card appeared in front of him. It flipped over to reveal the Hierophant. _Thou art I, and I am thou. Thou has established a new bond.. Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Hierophant Arcana.._It swiveled into a ball of light, and sank into his chest. The world was brought to light once more.

After hours of conversation with the old couple, it was time to say farewell. "We're open every day except Monday, so come visit us if you get bored." The siblings nodded and left the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : EXAMS NEXT WEEK. idk in game, but in real life, hell yes. I'm so screwed..**


	16. It makes no sense

**A/N : Sorry I got this so long to upload D: I got sick for awhile, plus I couldn't use the computer a day after. : Short chapter once again, I don't think we'll have anything for awhile..  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Minako turned her head to Junpei, who sat down on the seat tiredly, tears pouring out of his eyes. "H-Hey, are you okay?" The boy turned to her, his expression lifeless, before turning back to the stage. "Uhh.."<p>

Minato pat his friend on the back. "Don't worry, you'll live." The slacker buried his head in his bag, a little disappointed. "What happened to him?" The boy looked away as he took off his headphones. "Well, he left his textbooks at the dorm so he ran back to get them. Don't understand why he did that though." The girl sighed. "You know, you could've just slept through class like normal.." Realization hit the sobbing boy and he paused, before whining even louder.

Minato yawned and glanced at his sister, who signaled to him, 'Do something to cheer him up'. The boy shrugged and cleared his throat. "Ah, Yukari's coming," he said aloud in a calm manner. His friend shot up and wiped away the tears from his face. "Good to know you're back up. Just let it go." Junpei looked around, before turning to him. "Y-You liar! You said she was coming!" Minako folded her arms. "Why're you so agitated about her?" He sighed. "Won't she make fun of me.. She'll probably nag at me too."

Minato shrugged. "Whatever. Now come on, hurry up and sit down, assembly's beginning soon."

* * *

><p>"We'll now begin this morning's assembly. First, our principal has some words he'd like to share with you. Please give him a warm welcome."<p>

"Thank you."

_Oh no not him again. _Minato sighed._ He gives me such a headache when he talks. Guess that's a flaw in this school.._ "Hey, what's the deal with the assembly? Think it's about the recent incidents?" Junpei shrugged. "Who cares? He doesn't know about the Shadows anywa-mmh!" Minako covered his mouth tightly. "S-Sorry, people might hear us," she hissed. "All I'm hoping for is that the speech won't take long." Yukari nodded in agreement. "Yeah, his speeches always drag." Minato ignored the squealing student and his sister in a struggle and turned to the stage.

"Ahem. Today, I'd like to tell you about my, um, vision for this school year. As you are aware, strange incidents have been reported on the news lately." The principal cleared his throat as he wobbled on the podium. "It is my firm belief that none of you are involved. However, if we want to better our school, then we all need to accept responsibility for change. Dig deep down inside, and tap into your imaginations. ...But don't lose touch with reality." He coughed, while Minato tried to choke himself without getting noticed. "As they say, 'There's no use crying over spilt milk.'" The boy smashed his face into his hands and sighed tiredly. Spilled milk – how was that supposed to relate to chasing dreams? _I swear, sometimes I think our principal is even dumber than Junpei or Kenji._

"Wait a minute, doesn't this remind you of Mitsuru-senpai's speech?" Minako nodded in agreement. "But it makes no sense.."

* * *

><p>Minato yawned and glanced up tiredly at the blackboard."Hmm? It isn't?" Minako was up with the teacher in front, telling her the mistakes of the equation. <em>Enthusiastic as usual..<em> "I see.. This becomes 11.. and.. W-Wait is that right? Uhm.." Miss Miyahara paused while holding the chalk, before putting it down. She then went to the teacher's desk and flipped through the Math textbook. "Well your assignment's to figure this one out. Anyway wasn't that incredible? It was such a difficult problem, but in the end X still becomes 1. .. Or 2.. Hey, quiet down!" The boy buried his head in his arms as the murmurs stopped. "What I'm getting at is that Math is fun! Don't you think so too?" She glanced at the wall clock. "Alright, today's the 27th so.. Minato!"

The boy jumped up, shocked. "U-Uhm.. Yes?" The teacher grinned at him. "This is a very simple question, you don't have to worry. What is 1+1?" The boy gave an awkward look to her. "2?" Miss Miyahara folded her arms. "What, are you answering me with a question? Anyway Minato's answer is correct." She started pacing around the room. "No matter what, 1 plus 1 is 2. Doesn't matter what you're counting – atoms, students, when one joins another, there's 2 of them. Alright Minato, you can sit down." The student slid down into his seat, still confused.

* * *

><p>I'm beat. Minato yawned tiredly as he watched the students leave. He didn't feel like standing, not yet. "Hey," an upbeat voice called from behind. Minako strolled over with Yukari. "You wanna g-" The door flew open in front of a group of students. They left quickly and through the doorway the boy could see Mitsuru. "Minato Arisato," the council president walked in. "I'm sorry, but I have a special request for you. Ah.." She turned to the two girls. "Takeba, Minako, I apologize for interrupting you two." The archer raised a hand. "No worries, senpai. C'mon Minako." The girl merely nodded and followed her out.<p>

"I apologize for being in such a rush. Long story short, I want you to join the Student Council." The boy nodded his head. "Thank you. Just come to the Student Council Room whenever you have time." She folded her arms. "Being President is very time consuming, so I'd like to have additional help available in the event of emergencies. I'm asking you since you know what it's like to be a leader." Minato nodded silently. "I already made an appointment for you with the school adviser. You'll just have to go to the Faculty Office on your own. I'll be waiting for you in the Student Council Room."

"Right."

* * *

><p>"Everyone, this is Minato Arisato." The boy gripped his bag's handle tighter as he slung it over his shoulder. "He's the one I've mentioned during the past few days. He'll be joining us in Student Council." A student stared at him, before muttering, "Minato-kun, huh.." As he stood up, he extended his hand over to him. "I'm Hidetoshi Odagiri. I supervise the Disciplinary Committee." The boy took his offer. The supervisor then placed his hand on the shoulder of the girl beside him, causing her to jerk slightly. "This here is Chihiro Fushimi, the Treasurer. She's a sophomore this year." The girl adjusted her glasses before looking up. "I-I'm still learning the ropes.. so please be patient with me.. Hidetoshi.. would you lift your hand.. Please?"<p>

"Ah, I'm sorry." The boy stifled a chuckle. "Nice to meet you then." Odagiri stared at him curiously. "Hmm.. Still, you must be talented if the President hand-picked you."

_Thou art I.. and I am thou. Thou shalt have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Emperor Arcana.._

"Oh! And this here is.." He ran over to the boy who sat next to Chihiro. A smile formed on his face as he got to know more of the members. He felt a hand on his shoulder – Mitsuru. "Thank you," she muttered. "For joining us today."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : If you're wondering what's with the first part, this happened to me when I went to school once. sobs. But thanks for sticking with me :3  
><strong>


	17. Cinamon Sticks

**A/N : God, things have been really hectic for me lately. Keep losing homework. Which ends up me having to do them on weekends, which means less time to write. Cleared this one quick, so it's gonna be short.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A clatter of wooden swords echoed in the gym. Minato brushed off Kazushi's strength and pushed forth, before finding an opening to hit him on the head. "Tch!" Miyamoto lowered his sword and panted. "My side is killing me.. dammit!" The Messiah removed the helmet. "Toughen up." His opponent shot him a glare. "Toughen up eh?" The boy grinned. "Alright then, you asked for it. Once more!" He shrugged and put on the headgear, before performing a stance. Kazushi did the same, before rushing in at him. Minato dodged it without fail, and hit the top of his helmet. "Aww maan!" The boy staggered forward. "I'm beat.. How 'bout you? You okay?" He coughed.<p>

"You've been pushing the pace. Heck you don't even look tired at all!" Minato smirked at him, earning himself a frightful look from his friend. "W-What kind of training have you been doing anyway?" He shrugged as he folded his arms. "Oh, the usual." The boy slumped on the floor. "Tch.. You act.. like it's no big deal.." He raised a finger. "Minato.. You're crazy.. This sucks.." The boy offered a hand to him, in which he gladly took and stood up. "Man, you totally destroyed me.. I knew the Bay Arena competition would be tough, but I never expected to be up against someone like you.." Kazushi fell silent for a moment while Minato checked his sword.

"I-I've made up my mind!" He turned around to face the Persona-user as he lifted his head up. "Minato!" The boy lifted his sword up and pointed it at his face. "One day, I'm gonna beat you!" The student smiled and nodded. "I'll look forward to it, rival."

_The Track Team Social Link has reached level 2!_

A whistle broke the moment. "Oh, Kendo's over. Come on, let's get go-" Kazushi's eyes widened as he looked down. Minato blinked at him. "What's wrong?" The boy muttered something. "I think I twisted it.." He looked up at the Messiah. "A-Ah, sorry. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Welcome back." Minato nodded and headed over to the counter, before signing his name on one of the papers. He headed over to the couches and slumped down on a couch. "I've just received news that the internet line which was ripped apart by the Shadow will be fixed tomorrow," Mitsuru announced, while reading a thick red book on an armchair. "If you have a computer in your room, you should be able to connect. This will take care of everything that was damaged.." She looked up at Akihiko, who was beside Minato. "Except, of course, Akihiko's rib cage."<p>

The boxer tried to smile innocently at her. "H-Hey.. No need to be like that.." He then looked down, ashamed. Junpei, who was reading a comic book glanced up at Minato. "Speaking of the net, you play any online games, dude?" The boy nodded. "Sweet. Then check this one out." Junpei got up and checked under the table that sat in the center. "Aha! Found it." He took a disc out with two fingers and blew off the dust on it, before giving it to the leader. "It's called 'Innocent Sin Online'. I was totally addicted to it, but then I got burned out. You should give it a try."

Minato shrugged and shoved it into his pockets. "Wanna give me a tour in the game?" Junpei scoffed. "I would, but I gotta go out tomorrow. Sorry dude."

"I'm fine with it." He glanced at the clock on the table, before getting up and going upstairs. He came down without his bags soon. "I'm heading out now, don't worry 'bout me." Minato pushed open the door and headed out to Palouwnia mall.

* * *

><p>"One house special ple-" Minato turned his head and looked up at the waitress. "Okay, coming right up!" The boy reached out and grabbed the girl's hand. "M-Minako? Wait, what are <em>you<em> doing here?" The girl sighed. "First day and I'm found out already.." She whipped around and put her palms together. "Big bro, _pleeaasse_ don't tell anyone about this! I need the money to get a better nagina-" The boy smothered her mouth his his hand. "K-Keep it down! People can hear you, and I bet they know what.." Minato hissed, "A _naginata_ is. We'll discuss the reason later." Surprised, His sister merely nodded her head.

"So, one house special right?" The boy put down his hand. "Yeah. Oh, and maybe some cinnamon sticks too. I didn't have anything for lunch today.."


End file.
